


Happy Birthday!

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYATO, Post-Canon, Well - Freeform, YACHI BROUGHT YOU CAKE, not really SLIGHT but it's not too big of a deal, slight spoilers for Les Miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Hayato was awoken from his slumber by a knock on his door.“I got it…” He called out to Tendou, who he assumed was still asleep, so it was kind of pointless.He expected it to be one of those annoying door-to-door salesmen. However, when he arrived at the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see a certain blonde standing there with a smile.“Happy birthday, Hayato!” She grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, too.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy birthday, Yamagata!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FALCON MAN (did u know his name means 'falcon man'. it does)
> 
> This is just a lil something I wrote to celebrate ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hayato was awoken from his slumber by a knock on his door. 

 

“I got it…” He called out to Tendou, who he assumed was still asleep, so it was kind of pointless. That guy slept like the dead. 

 

He expected it to be one of those annoying door-to-door salesmen. They’ve been stupidly common lately. However, when he arrived at the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see a certain blonde standing there with a smile. 

 

“Happy birthday, Hayato!” She grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, too.” 

 

“Hitoka?” He blinked before a small smile erupted on his face. “Babe, it’s a Tuesday. Don’t you have school?” 

 

Her face turned pink. “W-well, I never miss school, and m-my mom said it was okay- she actually drove me- so.” 

 

“Well, if your mom says it’s okay, I can’t really argue.” Not that he was planning on arguing in the first place. He hadn’t seen Yachi in almost a month, what with his classes and her managing her school’s volleyball club interfering with any down time they had. He missed her. 

 

She stepped in, though he noticed she was holding something behind her back. Upon being questioned about it, she simply giggled and said, “It’s for later.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” He laughed, leading her to the kitchen so he could eat breakfast. Hey, he just woke up, don’t judge him. 

 

“Hey, Hayato, is it annoying having your birthday overlap with a holiday like that?” Yachi asked. 

 

“It was a bit when I was little, but I’m used to it. At least I get a tonne of chocolate, right?” He shrugged, putting some rice in the microwave. 

 

“That’s a good way to look at it.” She hummed. 

 

“You want something to eat?” He asked over his shoulder. “Satori bought way too much rice on his last trip to the supermarket.” 

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Her smile was as angelic as ever. “I already ate.” 

 

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. He set down his bowl across from where Yachi was sitting. “So, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in forever. How’s the tutoring going?” 

 

“Good! Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun still aren’t very good in school, but it’s okay. They’re getting the hang of it.” She laughed. “Though I had to get Yamaguchi-kun to help with some things.” 

 

He smiled. “Sounds like Tsutomu.” 

 

“A bit, yeah. Though, since Goshiki-kun is in Shiratorizawa, I’m sure he’s doing better than those two.” 

 

“He better be.” He grunted, shovelling food in his mouth like his life depended on it. “Y’know, I don’t see why Valentine’s day is such a big deal. It’s just one big consumer’s holiday. I mean, it might just be because this is my first relationship, but still.” 

 

“Well, Hayato, Valentine’s Day was originally celebrated as a feast for one or more saints named Valentinus. The ‘romantic love’ part of it only came about in the 14th century, within the circle of a man named Geoffrey Chaucer, when the tradition of courtly love flourished.” 

 

He blinked. “Damn. My girlfriend’s a genius.” 

 

“I just spend too much time on Wikipedia.” She giggled, looking away with a blush. 

 

“Hey, Hayato, who’re you talkin’ to…?” Tendou yawned, poking his head into the kitchen. “Oh, hey, Blondie. Don’t you have school?” 

 

“My mom said I could skip one day.” Her flush got worse. 

 

“Oh, okay. Carry on, then.” He took an orange out of the fridge and went back to his room. 

 

“That was random.” She blinked. 

 

“It’s Satori.” He shrugged. 

 

“Fair point.” 

 

After he finished his breakfast and put the bowl in the sink, he turned to Yachi, saying, “Hey, I’m gonna go get dressed. Do you mind waiting a few minutes?” 

 

“Not at all!” She smiled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _ Alright, he’s gone into his room, perfect. _ ’ 

 

Hitoka quickly ran to the porch, where she had secretly laid the package, and placed it on the table. It was a chocolate cake that she had made for Yamagata(with help from Yamaguchi, of course) for his birthday. 

 

She unwrapped it, took the lid off, and set it on the table. She took out some candles she had hid in her pocket and lit them with the lighter she had borrowed from Nishinoya, also in her pocket. 

 

She smiled as she looked at the lettering on the front, ‘ _ Happy Birthday, Hayato _ ’, inspecting for smudging, seeing none. Of course, she wouldn’t be singing, she couldn’t sing, but she would certainly hum. 

 

“Hitoka?” A surprised voice said from behind her. She turned around, seeing Yamagata dressed in sweatpants and a black t shirt, staring at the small cake in awe. “Is that…?” 

 

“Happy birthday, Hayato!” She cheered, hugging him. “I made the cake myself, with some help from Yamaguchi-kun. I hope you like it since I didn’t really have time to pick up an actual present!” 

 

He laughed, unwrapping her arms from his torso. “I’m sure it’ll be great. Can you get me a knife? We need to cut it.” 

 

“Oh, right.” She went over to the drawer, pulling out a butter knife. “Do you want to cut it? It’s your birthday, after all.” 

 

“Sure, why not.” He shrugged, cutting the cake into 3 pieces. 

 

“Three? There’s only 2 of us.” 

 

“Saving a piece for Satori. Chocolate’s his favourite.” 

 

“That’s sweet.” Hitoka cooed. 

 

They ate the cake then, with Yamagata groaning and saying, “Damn, this is really good.” 

 

“Yamaguchi-kun said Tsukishima-kun’s brother told him the recipe.” 

 

“Well, thank Tsukishima-kun’s brother, then. This is amazing.” 

 

She took a bite herself, humming, “It is pretty good.” 

 

After that, they put their dishes away and decided to watch a movie. 

 

“How about  _ Les Miserables _ ? That one’s pretty good.” Yamagata suggested, digging through their DVD cabinet, just like on their first date. 

 

“I’ve never seen it, but sure.” She plopped down onto the couch. 

 

Yamagata popped the disc into the player, and walked over to the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Warning, though, it’s a bit sad.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they reached the part of the movie where Fantine dies, Hayato regretted choosing  _ Les Mis _ . 

 

“Dammit…” He grumbled to himself, tearing up. “This part always makes me cry.” 

 

“Aw, Hayato, don’t cry, it’s just a movie.” Yachi giggled. However, reaching the actual  _ death  _ part, she was practically weeping. “W-why did she have to die…? She was my favourite character…” 

 

“Aw, Hitoka, don’t cry, it’s just a movie.” He teased, though his eyes were more than a bit misty. 

 

Suddenly, Yachi got a notification on her phone. 

 

“Oh, that’s my mom. I’ve gotta go.” She pouted a little bit, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

“Alright. Thanks for the cake it was really good.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting her up from the couch. “Bye, Hitoka.” 

 

“Bye, Hayato!” She kissed him on the cheek, dashing towards the door. “I’ll text you when I get home!” 

 

“Sure thing.” He laughed. “Love you.” 

 

“Love you too!” 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fuels me, it really does. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Erica out (°▽°)/


End file.
